


Deserve

by Ichi_368



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik-Centric, Healing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Office, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_368/pseuds/Ichi_368
Summary: "Lo mau ngga nikah sama gue?""Hah? Maksudnya?""Nikah sama gue.""Bercanda. Ngaco banget."Seungwoo menghela napas. Jarinya kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Berharap Seungsik membacanya sebagai hal yang serius."Gue ngga bercanda. Gue serius.""STRESS."
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 32





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> AU ini terinspirasi dari one tweet AU pada tautan ini:
> 
> https://twitter.com/howdareyoun/status/1345562413303697409?s=19

Tidak ada balasan. Pesan terakhir tergantung begitu saja. Seungsik mulai berpikir apa jawabannya terlalu kasar barusan?

_Tapi Seungwoo emang orangnya gitu sih..._

Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya dan meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini pasti hanya bagian dari candaan Seungwoo, tidak lebih dari itu. Pemuda itu lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali melanjutkan laporannya sebelum Sejun kembali merecokinya besok.

Bukan awal tahun yang buruk, setidaknya ada pekerjaan dan uang, begitu yang ia piikir.

* * *

Pagi itu saat ia melewati deretan kubikel _marketing analyst,_ Seungwoo melempar senyum padanya saat mata mereka bertemu (salahkan Seungsik yang memang sengaja mencarinya hanya untuk melihatnya). Seungsik hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil terus berjalan ke tempatnya dan hampir menabrak Sejun dengan americano di tangannya.

"Yaelah Bang Seungsik, masih pagi!" protes Sejun.

Seungsik meringis. "Sori-sori. Gimana, udah liat laporan yang gue kirim kemarin?"

"Udahlah. Kalau ngga yang ada dimarahin gue," balas Sejun lalu langsung duduk di tempatnya, sebelah Seungwoo.

Suasana pagi kantor mereka sudah cukup sibuk. Tahun baru berarti pasar baru dan target baru. Waktu untuk liburan sudah habis yang berarti setelah ini mereka akan dihadapkan dengan meeting-meeting yang menguras otak.

Seungsik duduk di tempatnya, kubikel yang berseberangan dengan tim Seungwoo. Ia cukup kaget mendpati segelas americano di mejanya dan sebuah _sticky note_ di layar PC-nya.

 _"Gue serius"_ begitu isi _sticky note_ itu. 

Pemuda berambut perak itu menyerngit heran. Ia berdiri lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan yang mulai dipenuhi orang.

Seungsik mengetok kubikel di sebelahnya, "Chan?"

"Hm?" jawab Chan dengan mata fokus ke layar PC.

"Lo tau siapa yang taruh kopi di meja gue?" tanya Seungsik.

Chan berhenti lalu melirik ke arah kopi di meja Seungsik. Sebuah seringai jahil lalu muncul di wajahnya. "Dari siapa lagi tuh?"

"Gue ngga tau, makanya tanya lo!" balas Seungsik sebal.

"Dikira gue cenayan apa. Gue baru sampe, tau. Ya udah lah, minum aja?"

"Kan, ngga lucu kalau ada sianidanya."

"Dih, ngapain juga ngeracun lo? Biasanya juga jajan-jajan di meja juga langsung lo sambar."

Seungsik tertawa lalu memutuskan untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. Meski agak mencurigakan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap meminum kopi itu dengan riang.

Seungsik sendiri sadar kalau dirinya cukup terkenal di kantornya; dengan wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum, ramah, baik, dan cekatan, orang-orang di sekitarnya otomatis selalu bersikap ramah padanya. Dan ia tahu tidak banyak orang yang memiliki keberuntungan sebesar dirinya. Karena itu, Seungsik selalu mencoba yang terbaik pada pekerjaannya. Setidaknya ia harus memanfaatkan reputasinya. Tak jarang "hadiah-hadiah" tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya disertai atau tidak notes berisi penyemangat harinya. Bisa kopi, makanan ringan, atau sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan. Beberapa dapat ia tebak, beberapa juga tidak. Namun segelas americano dengan notes seperti ini baru kali ini ia dapatkan.

Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Lalu matanya kembali menangkap mata Seungwoo yang duduk cukup jauh darinya dengan senyum khasnya.

Seungsik hampir tersedak saat ia sadar ini adalah balasan dari chat Seungwoo kemarin.

 _Ini orang ngapain anjir. Yang bener aja!_ batinnya gemasnya lalu meletakkan kopinya dengan tenang sambil berpura-pura fokus pada layar PC-nya.

Perlahan ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Seungsik yakin wajahnya sudah merah sekarang, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Lagian, mana mungkin Seungwoo yang itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah? 

_Nikah, bukan pacaran._

Itu hal yang terlalu serius untuknya, dan ia yakin hal itu jadi jauh lebih serius saat dikaitkan dengan Seungwoo.

Sementara itu, Seungwoo dari tempatnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat Seungsik salah tingkah dari tempatnya. Meski hampir seluruh makanan dan minuman yang ditaruh di tempat Seungsik selalu dihabiskan, ia senang karena Seungsik meminum kopi darinya. Mengerjakan laporang sepanjang pergantian tahun pasti cukup menguras tenaga Seungsik. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa bersalah karena laporan itu berkaitan dengan dirinya.

Kubikelnya lalu di ketok pelan. "Seungwoo? Jangan lupa nanti _meeting_ sama sosmed, ya."

"Iyaaaaa. Siap ibu sekretariiiis," jawab Seungwoo asal-asalan.

"Gue ngingetin soalnya lo baru tahun kemarin jadi senior sosmed ya! Besok-besok ngga gue ingetin lagi," kata Ms. Jeong yang merupakan sekretaris divisinya.

"Anak sosmed siapa yang ikut?"

"Seungsik. Mrs. Park masih cuti melahirkan. Udah ya, gue mau siapin _meeting room_ dulu," balas Ms. Jeong cepat lalu segera pergi dari tempatnya menuju tempat Seungsik.

Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia punya satu alasan lagi untuk mengobrol dengan Seungsik hari ini.

* * *

  
Kata orang, _meeting_ awal tahun memang melelahkan. Tapi Seungsik tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan semelalahkan ini.

Baru kali ini mengikuti penuh _meeting_ awal tahun dengan divisinya. Biasanya, ia hanya mendampingi seniornya dan bisa bebas setelah jam makan siang. Ia tidak perlu berbicara banyak dan hanya duduk manis sebagai notulen seniornya sambil mengatakan sedikit soal ini-itu. Tapi tahun ini mendadak ia harus menyampaikan semua hal yang sudah mereka rencanakan dan menghadapi rentenan pertanyaan dari yang lain.

Seungsik menghela napas membiarkan makan siangnya tergelatak di meja sementara ia tiduran di mejanya. 

"Sik?"

Pemuda itu langsung bangun dari tempatnya dan mendapati Seungwoo dengan kopi dan makanan di tangannya.

 _Shit_.

"Gue boleh duduk sini?" tanya Seungwoo.

"E-eh... boleh..." jawab Seungsik gelagapan lalu meminggirkan barang-barangnya ke sisinya.

Seungwoo tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Capek, ya?"

Seungsik meringis. "Ya... gitu..." balasnya seadanya lalu ikut makan setelah Seungwoo mengigit sandwichnya. Entah bagaimana, keduanya hanya diam setelah itu.

_Awkward banget!_

Mereka belum pernah sediam ini sebelumnya, setidaknya itu yang Seungsik pikirkan. Namun saat ia melirik ke arah pemuda di hadapannya yang makan dengan tenang, ia jadi berpikir apa hanya ia saja di sini yang terlalu memikirkan chat semalam?

_Lo mau ngga nikah sama gue?_

Seungsik kembali melirik ke arah Seungwoo yang sibuk memkan makan siangnya. Dengan rambut yang terlihat baru disisir, lengan yang digulung asal-asalan sampai siku, jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemeja yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya...

_Lo kenapa sih habis meeting masih keliatan ganteng?_

_Orang ini serius?_

_Terus kenapa ngga ngomong lagi?_

_Tadi pagi, kan udah?_

_LAH, LO NGAREPIN DIA BAHAS INI SERIUS GITU, SIK?_

"Sik?"

Yang dipanggil langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "I-iya?"

"Jangan ngelamun. Ntar waktunya habis, lho," kata Seungwoo.

 _Menurut lo gara-gara siapa gue kayak gini?!_ "Hehe, iya."

"Mikirin apa, sih?"

 _MIKIRIN CHAT LO SEMALEM!_ " _Meeting_ lah, kak! Mrs. Park belum selesai cutinya. Gue bingung kudu gimana ntar laporannya ke beliau.

"Seungwoo menghela napas, terlihat agak kecewa. "Kirain mikirin gue..."

Seungsik hampir tersedak makanannya. Ia buru-buru menelan makanannya lalu berkata, "Plis, deh kak! Ngapain coba. Udah gede, bisa ngurus diri sendiri."

Seungwoo tertawa. "Berarti lo mau sama gue, Sik?"

Wajah Seungsik memanas mendengar ini. Ia menendang kaki Seungwoo asal-asalan. "Kak Woo, plis jangan bercanda kayak gitu."

"Siapa yang bercanda? Orang gue serius tanyanya."

 _HAN SEUNGWOOOOO!_ "Kak, sumpah _jokes_ lo udah kayak Chan aja."

"Dibilangin gue kaga bercanda."

Mata Seungsik membesar, menatap Seungwoo tidak percaya karena pernyataannya barusan.

 _Ngga ini cuma bercanda, cuma bercanda, cuma bercanda,_ rapal Seungsik di dalam hati seperti mantra.

Seungsik menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Woo, serius?" tanya Seungsik. _Plis bilang kalau lo cuma bercanda._

"Ya, gue serius. Lo mau ngga nikah sama gue?" tanya Seungwoo untuk yang kesekian kali.

Seungsik terpenjarat, melihat sekelilingnya, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar. "Woo, lo tau konsep dari _nikah_ , kan?"

Seungwoo mengangguk. "Hidup bareng, berbagi suka-duka, dan mendukung satu sama lain. Kita tahun ini juga udah sama-sama 28, kan? Gue secara ekonomi juga udah stabil, kerjaan gue udah sangat terjamin. Apalagi yang lo tunggu? Kalau lo nunggu gue jadi kadiv, ya dua-tiga tahun lagi bisa, lah," godanya.

 _Buset ni orang PD banget_ , batin Seungsik gemas. "Bukan gitu. Maksudnyaー"

"Lo... ngga suka gue...?"

Saat Seungsik hendak menjawabnya, ia langsung menutup mulutnya lagi, menelan jawabannya barusan.

 _Kalau gue jawab serius, ini orang pasti bakal ketawa,_ pikirnya yang sudah hafal akan tabiat Seungwoo.

"Bukan soal suka atau nggaー"

"Berarti lo suka gue?"

Seungsik berani bertaruh wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting sekarang. "Woo, plis nanti aja?"

"Seungsik, apa gue terlihat ngga serius di mata lo?" tanya Seungwoo dalam.

Pemuda berambut perak itu tidak sanggup menjawab karena _demi Tuhan_ , Han Seungwoo yang mengajaknya menikah itu terlihat sangat serius sekarang. Sedangkan Seungsik... entahlah. Ia takut dengan semua kemungkinan jawaban yang akan ia berikan sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan temannya ini, di sisi lain, ia sendiri juga tidak ingin kecewa.

"Lo... belum pernah keliatan seserius ini..." gumam Seungsik pelan.

Seungwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi?"

"Justru karena itu gue ngga tau sama apa yang lo pikirin, Woo..." balas Seungsik.

"Hah?"

Seungsik menghela napas. "Plis, nanti kita bahas lagi, ok? Terserah lo mau bercanda atau ngga, sekarang gue mau fokus sama _meeting_ dulu," jawab Seungsik lelah.

* * *

  
Pukul 4 sore, mendekati _after hour_ Seungsik baru selesai dengan meetingnya. Sementara beberapa orang sudah hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Seungsik justru baru akan memulai lagi setelah ini. Membuat laporan, mengabari atasannya, membuat rencana, memikirkan meeting dengan timnya besok. 

Lalu memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Seungwoo.

"Sik?" panggil suara yang sangat familier baginya.

Seungsik benar-benar ingin kabur saat ini juga.

Ia menghela napas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PC-nya. "Iya, kak?" tanya Seungsik sambil memasang wajah ramahnya sebaik mungkin.

Alih-alih langsung menjawabnya, Seungwoo menatap wajah Seungsik selama beberapa saat, seperti memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Kak? Woo?" tanya Seungsik heran.

"Ini, minum dulu," kata Seungwoo sambil menyodorkan segelas americano pada Seungsik.

"O-oh... _Thanks_..." jawab Seungsik bingung.

"Pulangnya gimana?" tanya Seungwoo.

"Ya... pulang biasa. Naik kereta," jawab Seungsik makin bingung.

"Nanti bareng gue aja. Gue tungguin sampai kerjaan lo kelar," balas Seungwoo lalu langsung pergi dari tempat Seungsik.

"Lho, eh? Kak Woo? Woo!"

Tapi Seungwoo tidak menggurbisnya dan tetap berjalan ke kubikelnya meninggalkan Seungsik dengan ratusan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Cie, disamperin sama Kakak Woo," celetuk Chan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ngga ada cie-cie," balas Seungsik. "Lagian lo liatin aja."

"Ya gue punya mata jelas liat dong," kata Chan yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Seungsik. "Kopi yang tadi dari Seungwoo juga, kan?"

"Dih, sok tau."

"Yaelah ngga ngaku segala. Orang gue liat sendiri orangnya naruh di meja lo tadi pagi."

"Heo Chan!"

Chan tertawa. "Setelah lima tahun, Sik. Akhirnya deket juga lo sama Seungwoo."

"Gue ngga ada yang apa-apa sama Seungwoo," sanggah Seungsik.

Chan memutar bola matanya malas. "Ngga ada apa-apa apanya. Natalan kemarin berdua mulu."

"Maksud lo?"

"Lho, lo ngga inget?"

"Apanya? Gue ngapain emang pas natal?"

Perlahan telinga Chan memerah. "Tanya sendiri sama Seungwoo."

"Gue tanyanya sama lo, bukan Seungwoo."

"Masalahnya yangーanjir udah lah. Pokoknya tanya sendiri sama orangnya."

Dan entah kenapa Seungsik tidak berani bertanya lebih dari ini.

 _Natal kemarin? Gue ngapain?_ pikir Seungsik.

Hal yang ia ingat adalah mereka merayakan ulang tahun Seungwoo saat natal, membeli cake, makan malam bersama, lalu ia ingat juga meminum soju, dan kalau ia tidak mengingat apapun setelah itu sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ia mabuk.

 _Gimana gue baliknya kemarin..._ pikirnya panik.

Biasanya Chan yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kalau Chan sampai bilang seperti itu, pasti bukan dia yang mengantarnya.

Seungsik mengetuk kubikel Chan pelan sebelum bertanya, "Gue natal kemarin mabuk, ya? Siapa yang anter gue pulang?"

Chan melengos malas, "Seungwoo lah, siapa lagi?"

"Kok Seungwoo?"

"Anjir, ini orang kalau udah mabuk beneran ngga inget apa-apa ya!" balas Chan. "Lo tuh bahaya banget kalo udah mabuk, makanya Seungwoo yang nganter lo. Dibilangin tanya orangnya aja langsung."

Dan ia terus memikirkannya, bahkan sampai Seungwoo mengajaknya pulang hari itu.

Seungsik benar-benar _clueless_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya berharap ia tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh saat mabuk kemarin.

"Sik? Lo hari ini banyak ngelamun deh. Mikirin apa, sih?" tanya Seungwoo.

"Ng... Ngga," jawab Seungsik kikuk.

"Apa mau makan dulu? Kita mampir bentar, ya?" tawar Seungwoo.

 _Ini orang masih sempet-sempetnya juga!_ "Ngga usah deh, kak. Beneran. Lagian udah malem juga, loーkak Woo ngga capek?"

Seungwoo tertawa. "Santai aja kenapa sih sama gue, kok mendadak kaku gitu. Gue tuh udah liat lo sampai dalem-dalemnya."

Seungsik meringis. "Sori... Tapi beneran ngga usah mampir-mampir, kak. Udah bisa sampe apart aja gue udah seneng banget. Gue lagi ngga laper juga."

Bertepatan dengan itu, perut Seungsik berbunyi sampai menimbulkan keheningan di antara mereka. Seungwoo berdehem kecil lalu berkata. "Perut lo kayaknya lebih jujur ya? Tenang aja, _bill on me_."

"Woo..."

Seungwoo tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Seungsik tanpa mengatakan apapun. 

Seungsik mana bisa menolak kalau hatinya sudah dibuat berantakkan seperti ini.

Mereka makan malam di tempat yang sama saat merayakan natal dan ulang tahun Seungwoo. Seungsik perlahan menjadi lebih ceria dan banyak berbicara daripada sebelumnya. Bahasan soal menikah, pekerjaan, atau perayaan natal kemarin seolah terlupakan begitu saja.

Ini lah Seungsik yang sangat Seungsik, orang yang paling ia cintai.

Seungwoo tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut perak itu. Ia hafal segala gestur Seungsik. Bagaimana ia memakan hal yang paling ia sukai dulu, berusaha mengatur makanannya agar seimbang secara gizi, atau bagaimana ia langsung memuji makanan itu jika benar-benar enak. Seungsik yang selalu berbicara dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang tak pernah pudar.

_Sabar, Woo..._

Sampai Seungsik akhirnya bertanya, "Gue boleh minum ngga?"

Seungwoo bersumpah ia hampir menumpahkan makanannya. "Ngga. Ngga boleh," tegasnya.

Seungsik cemberut. "Satu botol aja. Ya? Ya? Gue bayar sendiri deh."

"Sik, gue bisa nurutin semua permintaan lo kecuali yang satu ini. Seenggaknya harus ada tiga orang sama kita atau lo udah nikah sama gue," balas Seungwoo.

Wajah Seungsik memanas, "Kayak apaan aja."

"Ngga, ini gue serius bilangnya. Lo tuh kalau mabuk, hhhh..." erang Seungwoo frustrasi.

"Oh!" Seungsik langsung teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Chan sore tadi. Entah kenapa keberaniannya sedikit meningkat saat ini. "Waktu natal kemarin, katanya kak Woo yang balikin gue, ya? Gue beneran ngga inget apa-apa, tapi makasih ya."

Mata Seungwoo membelalak tidak percaya, "Lo beneran ngga inget?" Seungsik menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Serius?" tanya Seungwoo lagi.

Sekarang Seungsik jadi takut sendiri. "Serius. Gue... ngga aneh-aneh, kan...?"

Seungwoo melirik ke sekitarnya, mengecek keadaan. "Serius? Ngga inget?"

Seungsik merasa makin was-was. "Apaan sih?"

Seungwoo hampir tidak bisa berkata-berkata di hadapannya. "Gue ngga tau nih, ya lo mau inget apa ngga. Apalagi tepat di depan gue. Tapi coba lo inget sendiri dulu. Daripada gue yang bilang..."

"Gue ngga inget, kak. Makanya gue tanya..."

"Sik, _trust me._ Lebih baik lo ngga inget sekarang. Udah sekarang habisin makanan lo, terus kita pulang, ya?" balas Seungwoo lembut.

"Loh.... eh... hari ini bukannya..."

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tersenyum. "Ngga, gue cuma mau nganter pulang sama traktir lo hari ini. Gue paham kalau omongan gue kemarin bikin lo kaget, apalagi sama gue yang kesannya cuma main-main sama lo. Itu kita bicarain kalau kerjaan lo udah kelar aja, ya? _I can wait, Sik. But please tell me if you are ready_."

Untuk kedua kalinya, hati Seungsik dibuat berantakkan hari ini.

Seungwoo mengantarnya pulang dengan baik hari itu. Meski mereka lebih banyak diam dibanding biasanya, rasanya tetap nyaman, seperti semesta sengaja membiarkan mereka untuk tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Lalu setelah ucapan selamat malam dan ciuman di dahi Seungsik (yang harus ia akui cukup membuatnya kaget) Seungsik baru yakin kalau Seungwoo sedang serius dengannya.

Seungwoo, _Han Seungwoo yang itu_ mengajaknya menikah. Seungwoo yang jadi rekan kerjanya selama lima tahun dan di kenal di sana-sini ternyata menaruh perasaan padanya seserius ini.

Seungsik tidak habis pikir apa yang Seungwoo pikirkan mengenai ini. Ia sendiri bahkan membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk yakin kalau ini bukan candaan.

_Kak Seungwoo gimana ya?_

Sambil menyikat giginya, Seungsik yang sudah mengenakan piyama menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Apa yang membuat Seungwoo tertarik padanya? Dia memang dikenal banyak orang di kantornya, tapi cuma itu. Sementara level Seungwoo seperti jauh di atasnya. Aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba pemuda itu melamarnya.

Bagaimana caranya dia yakin untuk menikahinya?

Memikirkannya sudah sangat membuatnya pusing. Kalau mereka menikah nanti, segala urusan pasti jadi punya berdua dan tanggungjawab jadi berdua. Sederhananya kalau kata Taylor Swift di lagunya _And we got bills to pay. We got nothin' figured out_ alias mereka pasti juga masih raba-raba di awal nanti.

Lalu masalah berikutnya, memangnya dia suka Seungwoo sampai sejauh itu?

Seungsik mengela napas lalu berkumur. Harus ia akui kalau ia memang menyukai Seungwoo, tapi hanya itu. Jadi teman di kantor, partner project, atau pasangan "lucu-lucuan" di pesta saja sudah membuatnya cukup senang. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan atau mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari ini karena ia sadar diri.

 _Lo gimana bisa mikir sampai ke sini, sih Woo?_ pikir Seungsik frustrasi sambil menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Ia mendecak kesal lalu membuka lemari kecil di balik cermin itu untuk menaruh sikat giginya dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati sebuah jam tangan tergeletak di sana.  
Tanpa sadar, ia meraih jam tangan itu. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia yakin 100% jam tangan semahal ini bukan miliknya.

 _Ini, kan punya Seungwoo? pikirnya heran. Kok di sini? Emang kapan dia ke sini? Pas natal?_ pikir Seungsik.

 _Gue tuh udah liat lo sampai dalem-dalemnya_.

Mendadak rasa familiar itu kembali diingatnya. Bagaimana ia pulang hari itu, parfum Seungwoo di kerah kemejanya, lengan yang memeluknya, tato di dada dan pundaknya, rasa alkohol di bibirnya, kulitnya yang terasa hangat dan memerah di sentuhannya, marking di pundaknya, lalu suara-suara lirih mereka...

Seungsik buru-buru menaruh jam tangan itu di tempatnya dan menutup lemari kecilnya seolah itu adalah benda penuh kutukan. Ia berharap mereka benar-benar tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.   
Besok, ia tidak yakin harus memasang muka seperti apa di hadapan Seungwoo.

* * *

  
Seharian itu, Seungsik menghindarinya dan Seungwoo menyadari itu.

Seungsik sama sekali tidak menyapanya dan lewat jalan memutar untuk mencapai kubikelnya. Bahkan layar PC-nya seperti sengaja diatur agar mereka tidak bisa saling lihat atau lirik seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kalau tatapan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, Seungsik pasti yang akan mengalihkan pandangan lebih dulu. Dan Chan hanya tertawa tiap kali melihat Seungsik mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Apa ada sesuatu?_ pikir Seungwoo.

Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Seungsik kemarin selain makan malam bersama dan mengantarnya pulang.

 _Masa udah inget?_ batinnya lalu tersenyum sendiri.

"Ehem, mulai deh menjelang _after hour_ , mulai gilanya," sindir Sejun yang duduk di sebelah kubikelnya.

"Ngeliatin aja lo," balas Seungwoo.

"Gimana kemarin?"

"Udah gue barengin pulang, sih. Gue ajakin makan malam sekalian. Pokoknya, masih mau gue baik-baikin dulu. Tapi dia malah ngehindarin gue mulu hari ini," keluh Seungwoo.

Sejun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Ya, lo sih, bang, main lamar anak orang aja! Takut deh bang Seungsik."

"Sok tau," cibir Seungwoo.

"Tapi lo serius sama Seungsik, bang? Yah... maksud gue bukan lo-nya sih, lebih ke Seungsik? Terlepas dia emang suka lo apa ngga ya, tapi lo pernah mikir ngga dari sisi bang Seungsik?" tanya Sejun.

_Dari sisi Seungsik ya..._

Sejujurnya ia hampir tidak memikirkan soal itu. Ia menyukai Seungsik sudah cukup lama lalu tanpa sengaja, ia juga mengetahui kalau Seungsik serius menyukainya. Itu saja sudah sangat cukup baginya, mereka saling menyukai dan secara finansial juga mental, ia siap untuk hidup berdua dengan Seungsik. Lagipula, apa sih yang kurang dari Seungsik? Dia sempurna dalam segala hal, terutama dalam mengurus orang. 

_Yang kurang itu cintanya dia ke lo, Woo!_

Seungwoo menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau ada yang kurang dari hubungan ini. Seungsik jelas menyukainya, semua orang tahu itu tapi entah bagaimana dan kenapa, pemuda itu selalu berhasil mengelak. Satu-satunya hal yang kurang adalah kesiapan Seungsik untuk bersamanya.

 _Karena apa? Apa gue masih kurang?_ pikir Seungwoo bingung lalu meraih ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Seungsik untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama lagi.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau balasan yang ia dapat sedetik kemudian adalah sebuah penolakan.

Seungwoo shock. Selama lima tahun saling mengenal, baru kali ini Seungsik menolak ajakannya tanpa menyertanyakan alasan yang jelas. Benar-benar baru pertama kali dan Seungwoo merasa tidak terima.   
Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan menuju kubikel Seungsik. "Seungsik?"

Yang dipanggil jelas-jelas menghela napas. "Iya, kak?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungwoo singkat tanpa berusaha menarik perhatian.

Seungsik menelan ludah. "Ngga pa-pa. Kemarin, kan udah? Masa lagi..."

"Ngga pa-pa. Kalau perlu tiap hari."

"Kak Woo..."

Seungwoo mendekat ke arah kubikel Seungsik, merendahkan tubuhnyanya lalu bergumam dengan agak jelas, "Lo ngga ngerasa ada yang harus kita bicarain? Kenapa lo ngehindari gue hari ini? Gue salah apa, Sik?"

Seungsik dapat merasakan dirinya menahan napas melihat gestur seniornya ini. "Ngga pa-pa. Ngga ada apa-apa..." cicitnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _"Look at me, Sik,"_ gumam Seungwoo dan ia mendapatkan gelengan. "Seungー"

"Ehem..." Itu Chan, yang berdehem agak keras agar dua orang memyadarinya. Dan benar saja, keduanya langsung melihat ke arah Chan yang tersenyum lebar lalu menggumamkan kata, _"Ker-ja"_ tanpa bersuara.

Seungwoo hampir-hampir mendengus kesal karena gangguan ini. Namun bukan Seungwoo namanya kalau _lose his cool_. "Nanti tetep gue tunggu," katanya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Akhirnya Seungsik bernapas lega di tempatnya. " _Thanks_ , Chan," katanya.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Lo ada urusan apalagi, sih sama dia?"

"Ngga ada."

"Dih, pake acara bohong segala lo."

Wajah Seungsik memerah. "Gue ceritain juga lo ngga bakal percaya."

"Kenapa sih? Soal natal itu, ya?"

Fix, muka gue pasti udah kayak kepiting rebus. "Ngga ada hubungannya sama itu."

"Cie, udah inget berarti," balas Chan lalu tertawa-tawa di mejanya. Seungsik memukulnya agar pemuda itu berhenti menertawainya. "Ampun, ampun! Lagian lo tuh tau ngga bisa minum jangan macem-macem dong. Untung waktu lo nempel-nempel Seungwoo cuma ada kita sama Sejun doang ya. Kalau sedivisi tau, habis lo."

"Amit-amit!"

Chan tertawa. "Terus, lanjut ngga lo sampe apart?" godanya dan Seungsik kembali memukulnya.

"Ngga ada cerita kayak gitu!"

"Yah... kirain..."

Sisa jam kerja hari itu Seungsik habiskan untuk memikirkan cara agar tidak perlu pulang bersama Seungwoo lagi.

Sayangnya, semua orang tahu kalau Seungwoo adalah orang yang pantang menyerah dalam segala hal, termasuk pada hal yang dia inginkan.

Seungsik mencoba untuk pulang, semalam mungkin tapi pemuda Han itu masih bertahan di tempatnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Hari ini ia memang memutuskan untuk lembur. Selain karena memang tuntutan pekerjaan, ia juga menghindari Seungwoo. Mungkin cara ini agak kejam tapi Seungsik tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun pada pemuda itu sampai akhirnya saat pukul enam sore lebih, Seungwoo pergi dari tempatnya.

Ia meregangkan badannya saat sosok itu pergi dari tempatnya dan kembali fokus pada layar monitornya. Sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lagi, pemuda itu pasti sudah membawa mobilnya pergi. Dan saat itu ia pasti juga baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana Seungsik. Ia selesai tak lama kemudian dengan pekerjaannya, mematikan PC, membereskan mejanya, dan membawa beberapa dokumen. Lalu saat ia baru saja menutup pintu ruangan divisinya, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda yang bersandar pada dinding dengan ponsel di tangannya.

" _God, finally._ Lo betah banget ya kerja seharian, masih tahun baru lho," kata Seungwoo.

Seungsik menghela napas lelah. "Seungwoo..."

Tiba-tiba Seungwoo mengikis jarak di antara mereka, dekat sekali sampai satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Seungsik hanya berdiri mematung karena kaget. Hidung dan dahi mereka hampir bersentuhan. Mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai Seungsik bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata Seungwoo.

"Jujur, gue ngga tau salah apa. _But, please don't do this to me_ ," bisik Seungwoo merana.

Mata Seungsik melebar, lalu mengerjap-kerjap sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk menatap kaki mereka yang saling berhadapan. Ia mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Seungwoo menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Seungsik lalu tersenyum. _"I'm sorry..."_ bisiknya tulus lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Seungsik.

"Ngga pa-pa. Maaf gue udah ngehindari lo seharian ini..." balas Seungsik lirih.

 _"Shh... It's okay..."_ kata Seungwoo lalu mengusap kepala Seungsik pelan. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

* * *

Setelah itu, Seungwoo selalu mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Bahkan meski Seungwoo sendiri ada banyak pekerjaan, ia pasti akan berusaha agar pekerjaan selesai pada jam pulangnya atau memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Ada satu waktu di mana Seungwoo lupa untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama sehingga Seungsik langsung melanggeng keluar setengah jam setelah _after hour_ dan Seungwoo yang melihatnya langsung mencegatnya.

"Sik? Sik!" panggil Seungwoo tiba-tiba.

"Iya?" kata Seungsik bingung.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Pulang... lah?"

"Kok ngga bareng gue?"

"Lah, Kak Seungwoo ngga ngajak, ya gue pulang duluan?"

"Hah?"

_"Hah?"_

Semenjak itu, apapun yang terjadi mereka selalu pulang bersama meski Seungwoo tidak mengajaknya lebih dulu.

Kadang-kadang mereka mampir untuk makan malam atau membeli sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang. Kalau makan siang mereka lebih seringnya janjian karena jadwal mereka yang nabrak meeting ini-itu sehingga susah sekali untuk bertemu pada jam itu. Jika salah satu dari mereka ada urusan "sebentar" maka yang lain akan menunggu.

Entah bagaimana mereka jadi sedekat ini sekarang. Seperti berada satu langkah di depan dari hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Tapi tidak ada status yang berubah di antara mereka.

"Lo pacaran sama Seungwoo?"

"Lo pacaran sama Seungsik, ya?"

"Ngga," begitu jawaban mereka selalu. 

Meski begitu, keduanya tahu sedang dalam apa hubungan mereka saat ini. Kalau Seungwoo sedang berusaha mayakinkan Seungsik, maka Seungsik sedang mencari jawaban yang ia cari. 

Sudah hampir satu bulan dan Seungsik masih belum kunjung memberi jawabannya. Di sisi lain, masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia urus, terutama karena seniornya mengambil cuti cukup lama karena melahirkan anak kembar.

Seungsik tahu ia harus segera memberi jawabannya dan fakta ini justru membuatnya semakin tertekan dan ingin terus menghindar.

_Apa sih yang kurang dari Seungwoo?_

_Yang kurang bukan Seungwoo, tapi lo pantes apa ngga buat dia!_

Pikiran ini cukup sering mengganggunya dan menjadi penghalang terbesarnya. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau dicintai seseorang rasanya akan seberat ini. 

"Seungsik, astaga! Pancinya!"

Seungsik segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung mendapati Seungwoo di belakangnya dan mematikan kompor di hadapannya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saaat ini.

Seungwoo memegang bahunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sik?"

Mata hitam Seungwoo menatapnya tajam, penuh rasa khawatir. Di dahinya muncul guratan tipis dan alisnya tertekuk. Seungsik menatapnya bingung beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar kembali.

"Astaga!"

Pemuda Han itu menghela napas lega. "Lo ngga pa-pa?"

"Ngga pa-pa. Gue... gue cuma melamun. _Sorry. It won't happen again_ ," kata Seungsik berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Akhir pekan itu Seungwoo berkunjung ke tempat Seungsik untuk makan malam (atau begitu "undangan" yang diberi Seungsik) karena sebelumnya ia sudah diizinkan untuk menginap gara-gara mereka terjebak salju saat pulang dan tempat yang paling dekat dengan kantor mereka adalah apartemen Seungwoo. Tidak ada rencana yang spesial hari itu. Hanya kimchi jjigae, snack, dan serial netflix yang belum mereka tonton. 

Seungwoo sangat senang saat Seungsik mengundangnya. Tapi belum mulai pun, Seungsik merasa sudah menghancurkan segalanya.

"Sori..." gumam Seungsik lagi.

" _It's okay_ , Sik. Gue bantu bawain, ya?" kata Seungwoo lalu mengecup cepat pipinya.

Pemuda itu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan senang. Namun itu juga yang membuat Seungsik frustrasi karena ia belum sanggup memberikan apapun padanya.

Mereka hampir saja makan malam dalam keheningan hari itu kalau Seungwoo tidak berinisiatif untuk mengajak berbicara lebih dulu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia akhirnya paham kalau Seungsik sedang banyak pikiran dan memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan si pemuda berambut perak. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, tapi ia tidak ingin Seungsik merasa terganggu karena keingintahuannya.

Saat menonton film pun, Seungsik lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya. Pemuda itu hanya sesekali tersenyum atau kadang tertawa kecil. Setelahnya, ia akan kembali melamun dan matanya kadang tampak tidak fokus pada film.

Seungwoo yang menyadari hal ini lalu menggigit bahu Seungsik. Benar-benar menggigitnya dengan gigitan besar seolah berusaha memakannnya. 

"Aduh! Seungwoo!" pekik Seungsik kaget dan yang dimarahi malah tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi itu. "Kenapa, sih? Bikin kaget aja."

Yang lebih tua tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seungsik. "Lo ngelamunnya asik banget, sih" katanya.

Seungsik mengigit bibirnya gelisah. "Sori..."

Masih pada posisinya, Seungwoo mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Seungsik. "Mikirin apa, Sik? Mau dimatiin aja filmnya?"

"Kenapa? Gue liat kok."

"Tapi banyak ngga-nya, kan?" Seungsik diam saja, tampak merasa bersalah di sebelahnya.

"Ngga pa-pa. Kayaknya lo perlu waktu sendiri," lanjut Seungwoo lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Seungsik. "Apa gue pulー"

"Ngga usah!" seru Seungsik cepat.

Seungwoo mengangkat alisnya, "Lo ngga mau gue pulang?"

Seungsik terlihat gugup. "Bu-bukan. Maksudnya, kan, lo udah gue undang juga. Kesannya kayak ngusir..."

"Lo emang sengaja ngundang gue?"

Dan Seungsik tidak bisa menjawabnya.  
Melihat Seungsik yang salah tingkah dengan wajah kemerahan karena malu membuat Seungwoo tertawa. Pukulan-pukulan kecil langsung melayang ke lengannya.

"Han Seungwoo!" seru Seungsik kesal.

"Aduh, iya-iya ampun, Sik!" kata Seungwoo masih sambil tertawa.

"Udah lah, pulang aja."

"Jangan ngambek dong, Sik," balas Seungwoo sok manis. "Sik, _angel_. Kalau ngambek gue cium lho?"

"Apaan?" 

Lalu satu kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir Seungsik. Seungsik langsung membisu begitu mendapat kecupan itu. "Dibilangin kalau ngambek nanti gue cium," kata Seungwoo sambil tersenyum lebar. _"Kamu kenapa?"_

Seungsik diam, menolak untuk menatap mata Seungwoo langsung atau menjawabnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya, tidak di hadapannya langsung saat masalahnya berkaitan dengan Seungwoo sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Seungwoo dan berpikir bahwa ia tidak mencintainya.

Tentu saja Seungsik mencintainya. Tapi apa itu saja sudah cukup?

"Sik?" panggil Seungwoo pelan. Ia mendekat lalu menyibak poni pemuda yang lebih muda dengan lembut. " _Tell me if anything is wrong_. Gue bakal dengerin semuanya. _You can trust me,_ " kata Seungwoo lembut.

Napasnya mendadak terasa berat. Seungwoo baik, selalu baik padanya dan mengerti apapun yang ia butuhkan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang sebaik dia ada di sampingnya selama lima tahun ini. Namun justru itu membuatnya semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya.

 _"Do you... really love me? Do you mean it?"_ tanya Seungsik hampir tidak terdengar.

Jari Seungwoo berhenti memainkan poni Seungsik dan gestur kecil itu membuat Seungsik merinding. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini pada Seungwoo karena semua orang tahu kalau Seungwoo benar-benar mencintainya.

Satu-satunya orang yang ragu di sini hanyalah dirinya.

"Kenapa lo tanya kayak gitu?" tanya Seungwoo dan Seungsik hanya diam. "Apa gue ngga terlihat serius?"

Seungsik menggeleng. "Justru karena lo serius. _I'm... Why you choose me?_ Di antara sekian banyak orang, Woo" tanya Seungsik frustrasi.

Seungwoo diam sejenak. "Karena kamu Kang Seungsik, sesederhana itu," jawabnya lembut. "Gue ngga butuh alasan lebih dari itu."

"Seungwooー"

"Dan gue ngga akan menerima semua sangkalan, lo, Sik," potong Seungwoo. " _You're gorgeous, because is you._ Bukan karena campur tangan orang lain," jelas Seungwoo. _"Is it hard to love me?"_

Seungsik kembali menggigit bibirnya. _"No. But it makes me feel burdened. Because is you..."_

"Seungsik, _do you trust me?_ " tanya Seungwoo dan Seungsik hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. _"Good, then."_

Seungwoo mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Satu tangannya berada di bahu yang lebih muda sementara tangannya yang lain ada di pipinya, membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Ia masih melihat keraguan di wajah itu, namun ia tersenyum lalu bertanya, _"Can I?"_

Dan Seungsik menjawabnya dengan anggukan sunyi.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, saat ini ia dapat merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, napasnya yang terasa berat, dan rasa tak nyaman di perutnya saat bibir mereka bertemu. Seungsik merasa gugup dengan ciuman itu. Mereka memang pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, tapi Seungsik hampir tidak mengingat apapun saat itu.

Ia tidak ingat jika dicintai oleh seorang Han Seungwoo rasanya semendebarkan ini. Tiap detik rasanya berjalan dengan lambat. Di satu sisi, ia ingin segera mengakhirinya, di sisi lain, ia ingin tahu lebih dalam soal pemuda ini.

Rasanya menakutkan, namun ia juga menyukainya.

Terutama saat kecupan-kecupan itu menggodanya, seolah meminta Seungsik untuk membalasnya. Maka ia membalasnya dengan canggung dan keduanya tertawa kecil karenanya. Seungwoo terlihat tidak keberatan dengan itu karena toh, mereka tetap melanjutkannya. 

Seungsik takjub karena mereka bisa saling mengerti dengan cara seperti ini.  
Ia mengerti saat Seungwoo memintanya untuk mendekat. Tangan yang tadinya ada di bahunya sekarang turun ke punggungnya sementara tangan yang lain kini ada di tengkuknya. Seungwoo lalu memperdalam ciumannya dan Seungsik, ia merasa segalanya sempurna.

_You're perfect. Don't worry. All is okay._

Tidak penting apakah ia pantas untuk orang sehebat ini. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membiarkan Seungwoo tahu tentang dirinya.

Seungsik menciumnya, lagi, dan lagi. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan Seungwoo tersenyum saat itu, menerima semua perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu, membiarkannya mengambil alih kendali, seolah ini hanya satu-satunya kesempatan.

Saat mereka akhirnya melepas tautan itu, mereka saling menempelkan dahi lalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. 

_"Thank you,"_ kata Seungsik.

 _"I didn't do anything,"_ balas Seungwoo. "Lo cuma butuh lebih percaya sama diri lo sendiri, Sik," lanjutnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Seungsik. "Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu cuma lo sendiri."

"Gue... selalu bertanya-tanya apa gue pantes buat lo. Gue takjub karena lo bisa mengambil keputusan itu, sementara gue... ngga bisa memutuskan apapun buat kak Woo..." jelas Seungsik. _"And I'm glad that person is you, Woo. Thank you for waiting for me."_

 _"No, thank you for trust me, Sik,"_ balas Seungwoo. "Jadi...?"

Wajah Seungsik memerah. _"You know the answer..."_

Seungwoo tertawa kecil lalu kembali mengecup bibir Seungsik. "Berarti kita bisa nikah besok?"

"YA NGGA LAH!"

* * *

  
"Siiiik! Kardus gue yang mana, sih?"

"Astaga, kak Woo! Udah gue bilangin biar gue aja yang beberes baju. Kakak mending mandi dulu deh. Habis meeting juga."

"Ya masa dateng-dateng di sambut kardus gini gue ngga ikut beresin barang."

"Cerewet banget. Siapa yang kemarin maksa pindahin lemari tapi bajunya dimasukin aja biar ngga perlu kardusin baju? Udah lah, mandi dulu aja."

Itu adalah hari pertama mereka pindah di apartemen baru mereka. Setelah hari itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen bersama karena yah... banyak hal.

Mereka akhirnya sepakat (terpaksa kalau menurut Seungwoo) untuk menikah tiga bulan dari sekarang. Kalau kata Seungsik mereka harus mengetahui dulu bagaimana keseharian mereka dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Bagaimana kiranya mereka mengatasi hal-hal kecil yang mungkin mengganggu salah satu di antara mereka, bagaimana mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah berdua, bagaimana mereka marah atau bertengkar, masakan apa yang disukai, cara mencuci baju, dan hal-hal domestik lainnya. 

Sebagai gantinya, Seungwoo meminta Seungsik untuk tinggal bersamanya dan di situlah mereka sekarang.

"Gue masih ngga nyangka mulai hari ini gue bisa liat lo tiap hari," gumam Seungwoo sambil memainkan poni Seungsik yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Gue lebih ngga nyangka kita beneran pindah cuma dalam waktu tiga minggu..." balas Seungsik tidak habis pikir.

Seungwoo tertawa. "Semua bisa diusahain, Sik. Gue aja akhirnya dapet jawaban iya dari lo, kan?"

Seungsik mencubit pinggang Seungwoo. "Udah tidur."

Seungwoo tersenyum jahil, "Langsung tidur? Ngga mau ngapain dulu gitu? Besok, kan weekーaduh iya, iya!" kata-katanya kembali terputus karena Seungsik kembali mencubitnya. 

"Ngga usah macem-macem. Besok beres-beres dulu."

"Iyaaaaa."

Yang lebih muda tersenyum lalu memberi kecupan singkat pada kekasihnya. _"Sleep tight,"_ ucapnya lalu merungsuk masuk ke dada Seungwoo.

Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Seungsik sambil berpikir kalau ia lah yang beruntung karena bisa bertemu orang sebaik ini.

_"Sleep tight, angel."_


End file.
